


Maybe Not

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Changbin is convinced Minho is straight, Childhood Friends, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Neighbors, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Summer Fling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Changbin and Minho were childhood friends. They lived in the same neighborhood all their lives and had landed going to the same college. One night before summer break everything changes for the once close friends after a few careless drinks and close cuddling via someone’s dorm room bed. After waking to find that they’ve slept together ,things change for both of them.They decide to have a summer fling — something harmless, right? There’s no harm in having casual sex with your childhood friend who lives right across the street right?But wait, Minho is more than a pretty face to Changbin. He’s always been more, but what does Changbin mean to Minho?
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 247





	Maybe Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you enjoy this fic, if not leave kudos anyways because they boost my lack of confidence in this fic. Also enjoy the titty fucking and feelings and cuteness and again, if you don’t, kudos anyways! 
> 
> I suck at summaries part 29384747
> 
> Very minor TW: changbin and Minho have drunk sex that’s only mentioned at the beginning of the fic that bright remember! If that bothers you, you don’t have to read at all. It’s only mentioned in the beginning like I said, and neither are uncomfortable with the fact that it happened!

———

Maybe not. 

Changbin was a lot of things. He was a good student, a promising musician, and overall a good person in his own eyes. He was good to his parents and friends, and he always had people’s backs when they needed him the most. But Changbin wasn’t this. 

He looked to the side of the bed, head pounding from the previous night. He couldn’t remember how much he’d drank. But he didn’t do this ever. This wasn’t him. 

Changbin brushed dark bangs from his eyes as his eyes settled on the man curled up beside him, blanket pulled around him so tightly that he couldn’t even tell who this was. 

He  _ never _ did this. This was definitely not him. 

Grabbing his shoes was his first thought. Grabbing and running out of there as fast as he could. But that would make him a complete asshole, right? Changbin wasn’t that. He wasn’t an asshole. 

So he waited patiently, pulling his discarded pants on carefully as he sat at the edge of the bed, phone in hand. 

He hoped whoever would wake up wouldn’t be upset...it’s not like Changbin could remember last night either—oh god what happened last night?

  
  


There was stirring, Changbin’s eyes wide as he lay his phone down flat on the side table of wherever he was. He wasn’t sure who’s room this was. 

  
  


“Hello?” Changbin started, the person in the bed letting out a loud cry before rolling off the bed—quite literally. 

  
  


Changbin rushed off the bed to the other side, eyes as wide as he could make them as he stared at the person looking back at him in awe. 

  
  


Oh?! 

  
  


“Minho?” Changbin stammered, trying to figure whether approaching the man who had the blanket around his waist was a good idea or not. 

  
  


“Changbin…?” Minho seemed tense, rubbing his hip as he pulled up from the floor, blanket held tight in his grasp, “what are you…?”

  
  


Minho stopped the second he glanced down at himself, forming an ‘o’ with his mouth, “oh.”

  
  


“I think we...I don’t remember anything at all but I think—“

  
  


“We slept together, didn’t we?” Minho asked, taking a deep breath as he sat himself on the bed, sliding his hand into the side table drawer like it was  _ his  _ room or something. But Changbin knew it wasn’t. 

  
  


“Did we?”

  
  


“My back hurts. I’m assuming we did, yeah.” Minho brushed strands of honey blonde from his forehead as he grabbed some tissues from the table, sticking one up his right nostril. 

  
  


“Are you okay?”

  
  


“I had a cold, remember? My nose is stuffed up.” Minho was so relaxed, grabbing his glasses from the stand with a huff. 

  
  


Changbin took a deep breath, “do you remember anything?”

  
  


“No I was wasted.”

  
  


“I don’t either…” Changbin frowned, hands deep in his hoodie pocket. He was surprised he’d left it on. Usually he got so hot during sex that he’d rip everything off. 

  
  


Minho wasn’t wearing anything. 

  
  


“Can you pass me my pants?” 

  
  


Changbin kneeled onto the floor, picking up Minho’s pants and boxers that were unfortunately covered in the obvious details of their night. He took a deep breath as he rose from the ground, handing Minho the clothes as he pulled Minho’s button up shirt from the top of the lamp. He had no idea how it had gotten there. 

  
  


“Thanks.” Minho looked at his underwear with disgust, tossing them back to the ground as he slung his legs over the bed, hiking his pants back up around his legs. 

  
  


Changbin respectfully turned. He didn’t remember seeing Minho naked, so he wouldn’t sneak a peek now. It would feel wrong. 

  
  


“We don’t...we can pretend it didn’t happen if that’s easier for you,” Minho began, Changbin turning to see the man biting his lip nervously as he buttoned his shirt up, “it’s not like we remember, anyways.”

  
  


“Ah...if that’s what you want.”

  
  


“I don’t...our friendship you know? I mean...it was just drunk sex?” Minho added as he finally pulled himself up from the bed, face contorting in pain as he clutched the bed frame. 

  
  


Changbin winced, helping steady Minho, though maybe he shouldn’t be touching him. 

  
  


“I’m so sorry.”

  
  


“Don’t apologize! I just don’t like...I don’t really bottom you know?”

  
  


Minho didn’t sleep with men. Ever. To Changbin’s knowledge, that man was straight. Very straight. 

  
  


“I’m still sorry…”

  
  


Minho smiled, “let’s just...can you help me home?”

  
  


Changbin nodded, guilt eating at his chest as he helped Minho out of the room and down the silent hall. 

  
  


Getting Minho back to their dorm wasn’t horrible. Luckily most people were headed out for the summer break, and soon Changbin and Minho would be doing the same. 

  
  


He had to pack. 

  
  


“Do you need anything?” Changbin asked as Minho settled into his bed. 

  
  


His room was so empty that he must’ve cleared most of his belongings already, “no I’m okay, seriously.”

  
  


“How are you so calm?” Changbin asked, gazing around the empty room. 

  
  


“It wasn’t...I mean it was just a thing, right?”

  
  


Changbin nodded, “I guess?”

  
  


“We’re just friends that got a little close last night. I know you don’t have anything and I don’t either. It was just an uh...drunken mistake?” Minho sounded unsure as he brought his pink blanket that had been settled at the bed to his chest, “no harm.”

  
  


“This isn’t going to make summer weird, right?”

  
  


Minho gave Changbin a worried look. 

  
  


They’d been friends for years. They’d grown up together, even. Graduated a year off from one another and ended up going to the same university. They were so close and yet…

  
  


“No. When I see you it won’t be weird.”

  
  


“You sure?” Changbin asked awkwardly. 

  
  


Minho pulled himself up, standing tall over Changbin, “it’s not a big deal. Neither of us remember what happened so...kinda cancels out, right?”

  
  


Changbin nodded. 

  
  


“Unless you don’t want it to…?” Minho arched his brow. 

  
  


“It’s not...you know that I—“

  
  


“Ah, I see.” Minho’s smile was weak. 

  
  


Changbin had always really liked Minho. He liked the way he laughed and how he smelled. He liked that Minho chewed this orange flavored gum and would only eat root beer flavored lollipops. Minho must’ve known that Changbin liked him, right? It had been years. 

  
  


“Do you need anything, Minho? Seriously...I feel like I need to—“

  
  


Minho pat Changbin’s shoulder, “don’t stress it, Changbin. I’m fine. Really...are you?”

  
  


No. In a way he didn’t think he was. He felt guilty despite his obvious drunkenness. And he didn’t necessarily want to forget it—though he couldn’t even remember it. 

  
  


“I’m fine, Minho.”

  
  


Minho gave his gentle cat-like grin, “I’m going to finish packing then. I’ll see you in a few days, right?”

  
  


Right. A few days. 

  
  


A few days and Changbin was home, unpacking his belongings into his parents house for the break. They’d kept his room for him and everything felt the same. It was nice. 

  
  


But days later as he was on one of his usual morning jogs, he could see Minho sitting at his family's porch swing, glasses hanging off his face as a book sat at his knee. 

  
  


Minho was ethereal without trying. There’s definitely reasoning behind Changbin falling so deeply for him. 

  
  


He watched the man who was clearly asleep, face bloated and cute. 

  
  


He wondered how long Minho had been out there. 

  
  


Part of him wanted to go up and talk to him, but the other part told him that was a bad idea—

  
  


He stared for too long. Minho shook his head as if he’d been startled awake, eyes meeting Changbins from afar as he adjusted the glasses at his face, a slight smile forming at his lips. 

  
  


Shit. 

  
  


Changbin took a deep breath before jogging over to Minho. He’d been caught anyways, and the last thing he wanted to do was run and hide away like a guilty toddler. 

  
  


“Morning, Bin.” Minho yawned, sliding his book onto the little table in the corner of the porch before patting his hand at the other cushion. 

  
  


Changbin took his seat with a sigh, resting his head into the familiar cushion, “morning Minho.”

  
  


“You’ve been avoiding me.” Minho started, leaning on his palm as he turned to face Changbin. 

  
  


Changbin couldn’t lie to him. 

  
  


“It’s weird, right?”

  
  


“You’re making it weird.”

  
  


Changbin gave Minho a look, eyes lingering to his perfect pink lips, “is it bad that I’ve been trying to remember what we did for days?”

  
  


Minho’s face changed, but there was no malice or annoyance. 

  
  


“You want to remember?”

  
  


Changbin nodded, “I know it’s best to forget it happened, but...I just can’t stop thinking about it. That we actually did that.”

  
  


“I know you like me, I can see why you can’t stop thinking about it.”

  
  


Changbin felt embarrassment running up his spine. 

  
  


“It’s been years, right?” Minho smiles, swinging the porch swing briefly, “it’s okay to be...you know.”

  
  


Changbin shoved his hands into his pockets, “I’m sorry if I’m making things awkward—“

  
  


“I’ve known you liked me for years, Bin...it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

  
  


“I can’t stop thinking about that night right before break...Minho I really am sorry—“

  
  


Changbin turned his face to look at Minho. Not to kiss him. But he was surprised to find the clack of teeth and warm lips that tasted like root beer against his own. 

  
  


He really didn’t expect anything like this to ever flourish between them. And as Minho pried his lips away, Changbin was left with goosebumps. 

  
  


“Not that bad, right?”

  
  


“What are you doing—“

  
  


“Do you want to try something with me?” Minho asked, fingers running against Changbin’s thigh, “you trust me right?”

  
  


Changbin nodded, “I trust you...but what are you doing?”

  
  


“I… look, I can’t stop thinking about it either. I know we don’t remember details but when you left my dorm that day I was...I don’t think I’d ever been more horny in my entire life.”

  
  


Changbins face was blistering red, “Excuse me?”

  
  


“I don’t know what it was, but...when you left I was so lonely and...I don’t know, I wanted you to come back. And now...this is the first time I’ve seen you since that day and we live on the same street, Changbin.”

  
  


Changbin shuddered as Minho ran a hand up to cup Changbin’s face, “would it be weird to like...experiment?”

  
  


“Experiment?”

  
  


“Yeah like...isn’t that what college kids do? They get horny and start sleeping with their childhood friends or something?”

  
  


Changbin parted his lips in awe, “you want to…”

  
  


“If you want to...like, it would be fun, right?” Minho gulped, watching Changbin worriedly. 

  
  


How could he say no to that?! 

  
  


“So you want to...have sex with me?”

  
  


“Can I kiss you again? I’m sorry I didn’t ask before, I just kinda assumed you—“

  
  


Changbin moved first this time, grabbing hold of Minho’s delicate jaw as his free hand grabbed Minho’s hip carefully, lips parted and tongue flicking into Minho’s warmth. 

  
  


Minho sighed into their kiss, like he was content as his own hand ran up Changbin’s. 

  
  


He was kissing his very straight childhood friend. He was kissing him. He was sitting there, pulling Minho to his chest, kissing him. 

  
  


It didn’t feel real. Honestly, Changbin felt like he was dreaming as Minho’s hand found its way up Changbin’s shirt, fingertips meeting his stomach as Changbin slid his tongue farther into Minho’s mouth. 

  
  


He tasted so good. Just like those stupid root beer candies he liked so much. 

  
  


This was so surreal. 

  
  


Changbin liked kissing Minho. He really did. This new thing that they were doing felt so right. And he was entirely absorbed in the older man. 

  
  


“You're such a good kisser,” Minho breathed through their kiss, letting out happy moans as he pulled away, “like, a really good kisser.”

  
  


“You too…” Changbin whispered, eyes half lidded as he watched Minho. 

  
  


“So do you want to do it…?”

  
  


“Do?” Changbin swallowed hard. 

  
  


“This...kind of like a summer fling?”

  
  


Changbin couldn’t hesitate with his nod, nor would he even attempt to. 

  
  


Minho’s smile was attractive, “I never thought I’d ever kiss you, but...I guess we’ve already kinda fucked, huh?”

  
  


“Yeah…”

  
  


“Want to come inside and make out more on my bed? My parents aren’t home.”

  
  


Changbin seriously couldn’t turn that down. So he didn’t. 

  
  


Making out on the bed was messy, and Changbin was getting hard in his joggers. Minho was definitely not helping as he grinded himself against Changbin’s thigh, soft moans escaping his lips. And Changbin could feel how hard Minho was. 

  
  


Maybe he wasn't straight. Maybe Changbin had it all wrong before. Clearly Minho wasn’t straight. There was absolutely no way with the way he was moving against Changbin, humping him frantically like a small dog. 

  
  


It was driving Changbin wild. So wild that as his tongue was tangling with Minho’s, he found his hand sliding up Minho’s back, nails latching onto skin as Minho pressed even harder against him. 

  
  


Changbin was going to lose it, “Minho...oh my god.”

  
  


Minho just smirked, more moans slipping from his mouth as he wiggled his hips, cock so hard against his leg. 

  
  


“Changbin...it feels really nice.”

  
  


Minho was so needy, rocking his hips as his teeth sunk into Changbin’s bottom lip. 

  
  


Changbin was losing it. He could barely take it anymore. Minho’s mouth was sin, melting every inch of Changbin with every kiss and flick of his tongue. 

  
  


He couldn’t help himself, he ran his hand up Minho’s shirt, finding his hardened nipples easily, giving both gentle squeezes between his fingers. 

  
  


Minho bucked his hips, lips detaching as he buried his face into Changbin’s neck, breath warm at his throat as he gave another squeeze, Minho trembling against him. 

  
  


“Do you like that?” Changbin asked softly, giving more tiny squeezes as Minho jolted his hips, mouth releasing this long moan. 

  
  


“Changbin...oh my god.”

  
  


“Yeah?” Changbin asked as Minho inched himself back, Changbin releasing his hold on Minho’s buds. 

  
  


Minho sat himself up, eyes so full of lust before he lay on his back, and Changbin leaned up to crawl over him before slinking his hands up Minho’s shirt again, “can you put your mouth on them?”

  
  


Changbin was surprised at that. Actually, he was surprised that this wasn’t a wet dream. 

  
  


“My mouth?”

  
  


Minho nodded, throwing his head back as Changbin gave one of the buds a firm squeeze. 

  
  


So Changbin listened, tugging Minho’s shirt over his head, chest glistening with sweat as Changbin raked his fingernails down the surprisingly muscular flesh. He didn’t remember Minho having a starting set of abs. Or such firm pecs. But now that he could really see him, they were totally there. And he looked amazing. Really good. 

  
  


“Please?” Minho whined, hope trembling, “your mouth…?”

  
  


Why was Minho being so delectably cute? 

  
  


Changbin took a breath, lips meeting Minho’s for a few soft pecks before he leaned between Minho’s legs, pressing kisses against Minho’s navel. 

  
  


Minho was impatient, grabbing Changbin’s hair as he trembled below. 

  
  


“Wait,” Changbin whispered, lingering soft kisses up Minho’s stomach. He was...definitely in a trance as he let his tongue run against the slightly slick sweat-covered muscles of Minho’s stomach. He tasted insanely good despite clearly being sweat. 

  
  


Maybe it was just a Minho thing. 

  
  


Minho was patient, releasing staggered moans as Changbin’s tongue met its destination, swirling around the pink bud playfully. 

  
  


Had Minho really never slept with a man before? 

  
  


Changbin felt Minho’s hand in his hair, tugging gently as the man let out more blissful cries, hips bucking into Changbin’s stomach. He was so hard that Changbin could feel his cock rubbing against him. 

  
  


“It’s  _ so _ nice!” Minho cried as Changbin took a tiny bite of the sensitive nipple before latching his mouth against the skin. 

  
  


Changbin let his eyes fall shut as he sucked and slurped the spot hard, keeping his teeth focused on Minho’s nipple. 

  
  


“I’m gonna cum, oh my god…!” Minho was so loud, head thrown and body trembling in pleasure, “it’s so good, Changbin...it’s so good…”

  
  


Changbin took a deep breath as he massaged Minho’s other nipple with his palm, nails clawing into Minho’s pec as he sucked as hard as he could against Minho. 

  
  


Minho jolted, loud moan ripping from his throat as he held Changbin’s hair in both hands, body shaking through his obvious orgasm. 

  
  


Changbin sucked a moment longer before popping off of the skin, a faint red mark where Changbin had latched his mouth, teeth marks pressed against the man’s skin around his nipple. 

  
  


He gazed up to Minho a moment before crawling up his chest, grabbing the man’s relaxed jaw easily, shoving his tongue down his throat as Minho continued to whine and shake against him. 

  
  


His orgasm must have been amazing. 

  
  


Maybe too amazing. Minho let out heavy breaths as Changbin left his lips. 

  
  


“Changbin...don’t stop. I want you to cum, too.” Minho whispered, clearly so fucked out just from having his nipples played with. 

  
  


“How?”

  
  


“Fuck my chest.”

  
  


Changbin was appalled. 

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“Like...move your cock between them...I want you to try it...I do it all the time, can you try it?”

  
  


Minho was straight. Maybe. He understood  _ titty _ fucking, he really did. But he wasn’t sure how well he could do with his given body. Minho has nice pecs, but he’d never done this before. 

  
  


“I trust you…” Minho panted, running his hand along Changbins thigh as Changbin settled comfortably over Minho.

  
  


“Are you sure?”

  
  


Minho nodded, “please...I want you to cum all over my face.”

  
  


Maybe Minho wasn’t straight. 

  
  


“Okay, I’ll try.” Changbin was shocked, tugging his joggers down some to allow his cock to spring free. 

  
  


“That was inside of me?” Minho laughed, moving his index to press against the tip of Changbin’s cock, “how did that work?”

  
  


Changbin wasn’t sure how to take that, he wasn’t that small, but he wasn’t all that large either. Was Minho small? Part of him wanted to look but...he really wanted to fuck Minho’s chest instead. 

  
  


“It’s bigger than I expected...you have a pretty dick, Changbin.”

  
  


Changbin flushed, angling himself so his cock could comfortably rest between Minho’s pecs. 

  
  


Minho felt hot, he was sweating and breathing so heavily. 

  
  


“I’ve never done this before, Minho.” Changbin admitted as he ran his cock between Minho’s pecs slowly, Minho moving his hands to try and squeeze what he could against Changbin, which was cute to watch. He was so determined. 

  
  


“You just move...and when you’re ready to cum, don’t hold back!” Minho sounded exasperated yet excited. 

  
  


So that’s what Changbin did, slowly rock his hips and actually feel the tightness as he moved. 

  
  


He’d never done anything like this, but Minho really seemed to be enjoying it. As Changbin moved the elder man threw his head back in pleasure, moans escaping his throat so freely. 

  
  


“That good?” Changbin asked, running a hand up to Minho’s jaw, thumb running against his bottom lip as his other hand guided his cock properly between the man’s chest, precum smearing and making the space slicker. 

  
  


“Amazing. It’s so amazing.” Minho was a mess, shuddering as Changbin kept his movements. 

  
  


He was close, thumb sliding into Minho’s mouth as he rocked his hips faster, the sound of his cock moving between Minho’s pecs sending him rolling his eyes back. 

  
  


It really  _ did _ feel good. Changbin figured Minho must have done this with women a lot, maybe that’s why he’d wanted to try it so badly. 

  
  


“Are you sure you’re okay with me…?”

  
  


“Yes. Cum all over me please,” Minho practically begged, tongue sliding out from his mouth needily as Changbin let pleasure cloud his thoughts. He moved from between Minho’s chest to hold his cock closer to Minho’s face, pumping himself quickly until spurts of seed ran in lines across Minho’s open face. 

  
  


Cumming felt so good. Cumming on Minho felt  _ so  _ good. Watching his cum land against Minho’s perfectly sculpted nose and lips, impeccable. 

  
  


Changbin pumped himself until he was sure his orgasm had passed, stuffing his softening cock back into his pants as he leaned down to look at Minho. 

  
  


He should get a tissue, but the way Minho was licking around his mouth for cum was really exciting him, and clearly he hadn’t swallowed the seed that was pooled on his tongue. 

  
  


“Can I kiss you?” Changbin asked, Minho looking up with big blissed out eyes before giving a nod.

  
  


So Changbin dove in, tongue slipping around the man’s tongue to gather cum. 

  
  


It tasted bitter, which was to be expected. But something about the way Minho moaned against his mouth kept him there. 

  
  


He couldn’t believe this wasn’t a wet dream. This was really, truly happening. He was practically having sex with his childhood friend. His neighbor. His classmate. 

  
  


His crush. 

  
  


Changbin collapsed beside Minho calmly, breaths frantic as he ran his fingertips along Minho’s stomach, the muscles tightening slightly at his touch. 

  
  


“Was that…?”

  
  
  


“Amazing. It was amazing,” Minho sighed, raking a hand through his honey-colored hair, “I can’t believe we did that.”

  
  


“Me either...that was…”

  
  


“Insane. It was insane. I really liked that.”

  
  


Changbin watched Minho, “You did?”

  
  


Minho nodded, rolling onto his side. Changbin smirked at the line of cum at his nose, dabbing at it with his shirt before curling into the man, “Should I go?”

  
  


“No, stay with me.” Minho whispered, resting an arm around Changbin’s hip, “you can stay the night…”

  
  


“It’s not even noon, Minho.” Changbin laughed, remembering it was only morning, “wanna take a nap?”

  
  


Minho nodded, “Yeah…”

  
  


Changbin waited for Minho to pass out before sliding out of the bed to search for wipes, which were conveniently in Minho’s bathroom cabinet, returning to run the wipe across Minho’s perfectly sculpted face, dabbing carefully at his eyelashes where it seemed traces of cum had landed. He made sure to run a wipe between Minho’s pecs too, examining the marks forming at the nipple he’d latched into earlier. 

  
  


This felt so surreal. So unbelievable. He was really...there with Minho. 

  
  


It was so nice. 

  
  


Changbin took a deep breath, discarding the wipes he’d used before sliding down to curl into Minho’s side again. 

  
  


Surreal. Absolutely surreal. 

  
  


When Changbin woke up again he was alone. He figured Minho wouldn’t stay in bed all day anyways. It  _ was  _ Minho’s house too, he was probably eating or something. 

  
  


Changbin pulled himself up from the bed, crossing the room to Minho’s closed door. He felt groggy, but he wanted to see Minho. 

  
  


The second he opened the door he was met with the honey-blond haired man, a smile across his face and a tub of ice cream in hand. 

  
  


“You hungry?” 

  
  


Minho was giving Changbin that cat like smile, and his head was partly tilted to the side one expectation. 

  
  


“Sure.”

  
  


Changbin and Minho were just talking...like normal. Like they hadn’t fucked earlier. Like old times. 

  
  


And it was weird, but it was also comfortable. Changbin really liked Minho. And he really liked hanging out with him. Minho made him happy. 

  
  


Minho adjusted his glasses, “So how was your nap?”

  
  


“It was fine...when did you wake up?”

  
  


“Not too long before you,” Minho yawned, “thanks for cleaning me up. I would have just left it till we woke up.”

  
  


“It’s good to clean up after you know…”

  
  


Minho smiled, “would you want to clean up further?”

  
  


It took Changbin a moment to understand what that meant, “oh, shower together?”

  
  


“If you want.”

  
  


Changbin stared long and hard. He  _ really  _ wanted to. He’d love to wash Minho’s hair and body while smothering him in kisses. It would be heaven, naked bodies pressed together under the stream of Minho’s shower head. Changbin had every reason to say yes. 

  
  


_ So why didn’t he?  _

  
  


Days had passed since their meeting in Minho’s room. Changbin had seen Minho a lot after that, but their meetings were usually brief. As much as Changbin wanted to bend Minho over, he felt off. They’d mentioned some summer fling together yet Changbin felt weird about it. 

  
  


It wasn’t Minho at all. He had every want to have sex with him. He would love to bury himself deep inside of Minho as he moaned beneath him. 

  
  


Maybe it was their drunken night together at school. Yeah, maybe that was what kept bothering him. 

  
  


Changbin rounded the corner of their street, stopping to catch his breath as he popped an earbud from his ear. Maybe this fling wasn’t a good idea. 

  
  


He glanced to Minho’s house that was so close, standing upright as he admired the flowers growing along the wooden fence line. 

  
  


He wanted to see him, but he didn’t. Changbin didn’t like the feeling much. 

  
  


But his  _ want _ to see Minho overpowered him. He found himself jogging up to Minho’s door, tapping his knuckle against the door 

  
  


Minho’s parents weren’t home, maybe Minho wasn’t either. 

  
  


Changbin blinked as the door swung open suddenly, Minho and his perfect face standing in the dim doorway, the slightest curl of a smile at his face. 

  
  


“Hey you.”

  
  


It was like magic. Those simple words from that beautiful voice. 

  
  


He couldn’t control himself, he grabbed Minho’s face in his hands, shoving him into the home as his mouth attached to the other mans. 

  
  


Within seconds Minho was releasing small laughs, wrapping his arms around Changbin’s waist as Changbin shoved them into the table that sat along the wall of the entryway. 

  
  


There was a slight crash that Changbin ignored, sitting Minho against the sturdy table as one of his hands retreated down to Minho’s belt, tugging away at the constraint with purpose. 

  
  


He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he had such an urge to touch Minho. He was  _ starving _ for him. 

  
  


Minho released a happy sigh as Changbin found Minho’s cock, intrigued by the size as it filled his hand. Minho didn’t feel that big at all, maybe that’s why he’d been so interested in Changbin’s size the other day. 

  
  


“Changbin,” Minho whispered, hand reaching into Changbin’s hair to tug him away from Minho’s mouth, “do you wanna suck me off?”

  
  


Changbin nodded, eyes half lidded as Minho offered him his smirk again. 

  
  


Minho pulled Changbin back, kissing him hard before Changbin pulled away to settle on his knees, glad the table wasn’t too tall as he pulled Minho’s length from his pants. 

  
  


Minho had a pretty cock. Well, as pretty as a cock could be, he guessed. The head was proud and pink, faint veins running down his shaft beautifully. 

  
  


“It’s cute.”

  
  


Minho laughed at that, throwing his head back slightly as Changbin ran his lips along the man's cock. Minho took a deep breath as Changbin brought a hand to his sack, giving slight squeezes as his lips ghosted along his tip. 

  
  


“Changbin...wow.”

  
  


He wondered if Minho had ever had a guy suck him off—no, there’s no way Minho had ever been with a guy. He knew that. 

  
  


Changbin ran his tongue up Minho’s length, the man above letting out a pleased gasp before clenching his thighs as Changbin finally took him into his mouth. 

  
  


Changbin sighed happily as precum dripped down his throat, taking Minho’s cock to his throat. He really wasn’t that big at all, and Changbin had no problem allowing his tip to reach his throat. Maybe it was his lack of gag reflex too, but Minho fit comfortably. Like a key. 

  
  


Minho was so beautiful, body shaking slightly as Changbin watched him from below, deciding it was a good time to start bobbing his head. 

  
  


“It’s so good...why is everything you do so good?” Minho whispered, fingers comfortable in Changbin’s hair as they tugged slightly, nails sinking slightly into Changbin’s skull. 

  
  


Changbin just smirked at that, focusing his mouth at the head of Minho’s cock as his tongue teased his shaft, hand giving more firm squeezes. 

  
  


He could get lost in Minho. 

  
  


Minho’s thighs vibrated against him, pleasure seeming to leak from Minho’s body as Changbin continued to move his mouth, “Changbin…”

  
  


He would cum soon. Changbin could taste it, he could sense it. While Minho shuddered and gasped above him, Changbin couldn’t help but slip his finger to Minho’s hole, pressing lightly against the tight space. 

  
  


Minho released a whine, eyes screwed shut as the muscles of his thighs tensed around Changbin. 

  
  


Changbin hummed softly, bobbing his head faster and squeezing Minho’s sack a little tighter. He would shove his finger into Minho, but he felt that would be too much. 

  
  


This enough seemed to have Minho gasping and moaning for release, blond hair starting to stick to his forehead as sweat pounded down his face. 

  
  


Changbin was tempted to lift Minho’s shirt, to take in that pretty stomach and run his tongue up the glistening sweat. But he was way too focused on release. 

  
  


“Ch-Changbin, I wanna cum.” Minho sounded so needy, fingers wrapped tight in Changbin’s dark hair, “Can I cum?”

  
  


Changbin glanced up to Minho, smirking at the sight of the man who was on the verge of crying before giving a nod. Minho seemed a little confused by that, but Changbin would reassure Minho that he could cum down his throat as he gave more press to the finger at Minho’s hole. 

  
  


Minho’s mouth was gaped as he came, bucking his hips into Changbin’s mouth while cum shot down his throat. 

  
  


It felt amazing. Changbin couldn’t remember the last time he’d let someone cum in his mouth. College was scary, and he was always wary of sucking just anyone off, but Minho was the exception. He tasted amazing. He felt amazing. 

  
  


“Ahh, Changbin...Changbin…” Minho trembled slightly before running his hand through Changbin’s hair more gently. 

  
  


Changbin swallowed every drop, waiting for Minho’s cock to start softening as he pulled off, directing his lips to Minho’s inner thigh. He made sure to slip his finger from Minho’s hole, running both hands along Minho’s thighs. 

  
  


“Wow…” Minho whispered, “excuse my limited vocabulary, but... that was so good…”

  
  


Changbin smirked at that, pressing kisses along Minho’s thigh a moment more before pulling himself upright, standing over Minho for once. 

  
  


“Should I return the favor?” Minho asked suddenly, running his fingertips against Changbin’s pants. 

  
  


Changbin shook his head quickly, “I should get going—“

  
  


“You’re so hard…” Minho applied pressure, causing Changbin to hiss in response. 

  
  


“I’m fine, really. It’s fine.”

  
  


“Do you not want me to?”

  
  


Changbin shuddered at Minho’s adorable pout, “you don’t have to.”

  
  


“If you don’t want my mouth, do you want my ass?”

  
  


Changbin was vibrating in anticipation. But he should say no. 

  
  


“It’s okay, I’m really fine—“

  
  


“A handie?”

  
  


Jesus Christ. 

  
  


“I just don’t want you leaving hard...especially since you did that for me.”

  
  


Changbin took a deep breath before grabbing Minho’s face in his hand, pressing a deep kiss to his mouth. 

  
  


“You’re straight.” 

  
  


Changbin wasn’t sure why he said that, but the moment he did he could feel the tension rise in the room. 

  
  


“Right? You’re straight...what are you doing?”

  
  


Minho’s eyes were wide, sweat still running down his temple as he watched Changbin close, “I…”

  
  


“I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything if you’re not comfortable.”

  
  


“It’s not that…” Minho sighed then, laying his head back against the wall, “it’s not that I don’t want to…”

  
  


“So why are you? You  _ are  _ straight, right?”

  
  


“I think so.”

  
  


Changbin frowned, “so why are you so insistent on sleeping with me? Should we have forgotten what happened at school?”

  
  


“I want to sleep with you. I want to...so badly sleep with you.”

  
  


Changbin’s breath hitched, “what are you talking about?”

  
  


“I don’t remember what happened that night, but...I know when you left I just really wanted to remember.”

  
  


Minho studied Changbin, “I think that...I really don’t think I’m interested in any guy who isn’t you.”

  
  


“But you’re—“

  
  


“Maybe I’m a little not-straight for you.”

  
  


Changbin was dumbfounded, mouth parting in confusion. 

  
  


“I mean it. I don’t know what it is but I’ve always liked you, you know? I didn’t know it was like  _ this,  _ but I’m not fighting it. Maybe you’re the only man I would do anything with.”

  
  


“That sounds…”

  
  


Minho placed his hand on Changbin’s crotch as he pulled Changbin close between his legs, “do you want me to touch you or not? I have no desire to stop unless you want me to.”

  
  


Changbin took a deep breath as Minho pulled Changbin’s chin to his level. 

  
  


“Do you want me to give you a handjob?”

  
  


Part of Changbin said no, but only the small part that thought Minho was delusional. The rest of him absolutely wanted to say yes. 

  
  


“You’re sure you want to?”

  
  


Minho nodded, “I wouldn’t lie to you, Changbin.”

  
  


“Okay, but...if we do this I just want you to be sure.”

  
  


A faint smile ran across Minho’s face, “I’m sure.”

  
  


Minho’s hand felt nice. Nicer than he could have ever imagined. Minho’s hand was both small and soft, and as his fingers wrapped around Changbin’s length he couldn’t help but release small gasps. 

  
  


“Do you wanna kiss me?” Minho asked, thumb caressing Changbin’s chin as his hand pumped him slowly. 

  
  


Maybe Minho had never given a hand job before, but Changbin would never know that without Minho telling him. His hand moved so comfortably, and the way Minho pulled the skin back from Changbin’s tip had him shivering. Minho was even smearing precum down his shaft, thumb pressing against his frenulum liberally like he  _ knew  _ what he was doing. 

  
  


“You sure you’ve never done this?” Changbin gasped out, ghosting his lips to Minho’s. 

  
  


Minho smirked before pressing their lips together, parted and with a little tongue mixing around as Minho’s hand continued its steady movement. 

  
  


Changbin was in a trance, locking his arms around Minho’s neck as he pressed against him weakly, doing his best to continue standing as coils built up in his stomach. 

  
  


It felt so nice. It had definitely been awhile since someone got Changbin off like this. 

  
  


He wanted to collapse, pulling away from Minho’s lips to bury his face into his shoulder, mouth slack as tiny noises escaped his lips. 

  
  


“That nice?” Minho asked softly, nuzzling his face into Changbin’s neck, lips causing goosebumps across Changbin’s skin. 

  
  


Changbin just nodded, feeling his head fuzz up as Minho moved his hand more teasingly, the soft presses against his neck causing him to completely lose focus. 

  
  


He lost focus to the point he came in Minho’s hand and collapsed into the elder, breaths rapid as Minho held him tight, rolling his thumb over the head of his cock before releasing him. He was exhausted. Over a hand job. 

  
  


It was a little weird after that. Not that Minho had done anything wrong at all—it was just fucking weird. 

  
  


They still hadn’t had sex. A month passed and they’d avoided actually having sex. 

  
  


Now it was the hottest day of the year and Changbin was jogging again, earbuds stuffed in his ear as he wiped sweat from his forehead. 

  
  


Lots of touching. Some blowjobs and handjobs in between the weeks. Still they felt so weird. Changbin didn’t know why everything had gotten so uncomfortable—no, that wasn’t the right word. Uncomfortable wasn’t the right word at all. 

  
  


Changbin stopped at the corner, brushing sweat from his forehead with the band around his wrist as he glanced down the street, Minho’s house in sight. 

  
  


But his parents  _ were  _ home. He shouldn’t go over. He wouldn’t. 

  
  


Changbin took a huff before jogging off again, music blaring in his ears. 

  
  


What were they doing? What had they been doing all summer? If they were having some weird fling, why weren’t they actually having  _ sex? _ And what the everloving fuck had Minho meant last month about not being straight for Changbin? Is that what straight men said to get laid?! What the fuck?

  
  


Changbin shut his eyes tight as he continued his run, thinking back to all the shit they’d done already. 

  
  


What were they doing?

  
  


_ Beep! _

  
  


Changbin halted, popping an earbud from his ear as he turned to the car that was facing him, so close to hitting him. 

  
  


“Shit…” Changbin gave a quick bow in apology, the driver waving him away as he stepped out of the vehicle's way, watching the driver veer off down the road a little too fast. 

  
  


He was overthinking this. 

  
  


Minho was just a lay. A temporary lay. Nothing permanent or fulfilling, just... _ for now.  _

  
  


Changbin couldn’t get Minho out of his head. Not when he picked at the dinner his mother had made, nor when he sat at his window, looking out at the street. He was daydreaming, daydreaming that Minho was looking up at him worth a bright grin. That stupid half smile that made Changbin lose it. 

  
  


What were they doing?!

  
  


Changbin let out an agitated sigh as he flopped into his bed, holding his phone above his face. Some messages from his other friends. A couple from Minho. Some game notifications. 

  
  


He should just fucking do it. They should have sex. Like, full on sex. Changbin was growing more and more desperate for the man. And it wasn’t like Minho was making it easy on him. He was  _ Minho.  _ He was so fucking incredibly handsome and perfect. Changbin didn’t stand a chance and it wasn’t fair. 

  
  


Was Minho  _ using  _ him?

  
  


Changbin grit his teeth as he tapped a reply to Minho’s ‘ _ what’s up?’,  _ a quick ‘ _ can I come over?’,  _ and he had done it. He’d initiated it. Now it was Minho’s chance to move things along. No, it was his duty. 

  
  


Minho never kept Changbin waiting long, a string of happy cat emojis and Changbin was sliding his shoes on. 

  
  


Changbin needed this to end, in a way. He knew Minho was straight. He knew he was only damaging them by doing this. Because he was falling harder. No—he was in love with Minho. He may have liked him a lot before, but ever since their arrangement...he’d truly been unable to think about anyone else. He couldn’t even think sexually about idols. Minho had that much of an impact on him. 

  
  


He needed him. And if Minho didn’t need him back, he needed to know. 

  
  


_ I think I’m in love with you.  _ No, Changbin knew he was in love with him. He just didn’t know how to tell him. He didn’t know how to do much of anything. 

  
  


“Hey you,” Minho was dressed down in grey sweats and a pink sweater that lay loose on his figure, shoulder probably about to slip at any second, “it’s late, isn’t it?”

  
  


“I really wanted to see you,” Changbin kept his voice as low as possible, “Like...bad.”

  
  


“Okay!” Minho sounded unbothered, “Want to go to my room?”

  
  


Changbin nodded frantically before taking hold of Minho’s wrist, tugging the man up to his room. He was happy to not catch a glimpse of Minho’s parents. That was good. Spare the awkward shit for later. 

  
  


“You’re enthusiastic tonight,” Minho laughed as he ran his hands along Changbin’s waist. 

  
  


Changbin had glued Minho to the bed underneath him for about twenty minutes, sucking on the skin of his collar until it was bruised and purple. 

  
  


“I missed you.”

  
  


“You saw me earlier—“

  
  


“Minho, what are we doing?” Maybe he was asking too suddenly, because Minho’s face contorted with worry. 

  
  


“What do you mean?”

  
  


“When summer ends...what happens?”

  
  


Minho bit down at his lip. Maybe Changbin shouldn’t have asked that. It was rude. And they knew this was just a fling. It wasn’t anything real. 

  
  


“When summer ends...we go back to school.”

  
  


“I don’t think I can go back to normal, Minho.” Changbin settles above Minho, rolling his hips slow, “how can you?”

  
  


Minho was quiet, though he couldn’t help but release breaths of pleasure as Changbin moved against him. 

  
  


“I don’t want this to end…” Changbin ran a hand up Minho’s sweater, raking his nails into the flesh of his stomach, “do you?”

  
  


Minho parted his lips slowly, “Not really.”

  
  


“I’m losing it...I can’t stop thinking about you—“ Changbin didn’t seem to understand that this wasn’t a daydream. He was actually with Minho right now. 

  
  


“Changbin…”

  
  


“You’re in my head all day. Every hour. I can’t shake you.” Changbin bucked his hips, “Minho, I really want to...I don’t want this to end.”

  
  


Minho watched him closely, “ _ This.” _

  
  


“You know how I feel.”

  
  


Minho tilted his head, watching Changbin with curiosity before taking his face into his hands, clashing their lips together. 

  
  


It was nice, but Changbin worried that kissing was a distraction. 

  
  


Changbin didn’t put his full force back into the kiss, Minho’s hands running up to his hair as his lips parted against his own. Minho was hungry, but Changbin was so tired. 

  
  


“Minho…”

  
  


Minho stopped and pulled himself back, eyes glossy as he watched Changbin above. 

  
  


“I really just...I love you, okay? I don’t think I can just go back to normal, Minho.”

  
  


Minho pushed Changbin upright. Shit. He’d ruined it, hadn't he? Changbin took a deep breath as Minho looked at him, “You have for a long time, haven’t you?”

  
  


He didn’t know how to answer that. 

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


“I tried to stop it…”

  
  


Minho rubbed Changbin’s arm, “Was this summer fling a bad idea?”

  
  


It stung a bit. 

  
  


“I think so.”

  
  


“I love you too, Changbin. You know how much you mean to me, right?” Minho ran his fingers along Changbin’s arm before resting them in his thigh, “I don’t know if I’m...I don’t know how I feel beyond that. It’s not that I don’t like you...I really do—“

  
  


“Can you just answer me this?” Changbin looked Minho in the eyes, “Do you think we could ever be something more than this? More than friends?”

  
  


Minho looked nauseous. 

  
  


“If we can’t, it’s fine. I want to know. I can’t continue...it’s not you, it’s just messing with my feelings and it’s not like you’re leading me on, but—“

  
  


“Changbin.”

  
  


Changbin stopped, watching Minho’s hand at his thigh. 

  
  


“I already told you how I felt. Maybe you saw it as a joke or...like I was just trying to get off this summer, but...I very genuinely like you. Like I said, I just...I know I don’t really find men all that appealing. But you…”

  
  


Changbin felt as nauseous as Minho looked. 

  
  


“You’re different,” Minho laced their fingers together, “I like women. I prefer women...so it’s weird that I have these feelings for you. Every time you jog passed my house, I get butterflies.” Minho was looking at his hand on Changbin’s thigh, “every time I catch you looking at me I get this tight feeling in my chest and I know that it’s...this isn’t some random thing. I know what this feeling is.”

  
  


Changbin wanted to puke. His head was fuzzy and he felt so sick despite the beautiful words. Mostly because he couldn’t believe them. 

  
  


“Believe me when I say...you’re not just a quick fuck, Changbin…”

  
  


“I don’t know what to say.”

  
  


Minho leaned in, tilting his head so his stupid honey hair fell into his eyes, “you don’t have to say anything. It’s okay.”

  
  


Changbin felt so flustered, gripping the bedsheets under his hand as Minho’s hand ran up his thigh slowly. 

  
  


“Changbin, can I make love to you?”

  
  


In any other world, Changbin would laugh and call Minho a corny idiot. But in this very real world, Changbin was overwhelmed with emotions and butterflies. He could feel the heat radiating around him, his body covered in goosebumps as Minho crawled over Changbin, pressing him back into the bed. 

  
  


Changbin was shaky as Minho leaned down over him, lips pressing together so gently as Minho’s hand ran up his shirt. 

  
  


“Should I stop?”

  
  


“No—“ Changbin didn’t want him to stop. Even if his head was fuzzy in distress and realization that Minho actually liked him back. He liked him back…

  
  


“Are you sure?” Minho was so ethereal, honey hair over those dark eyes that held all the stars. 

  
  


“I’d be honored…”

  
  


Minho grinned cutely, burying his face into Changbin’s shoulder briefly, “you’re so cute, Changbin.”

  
  


Changbin forced a laugh, laying his hand onto the back of Minho’s head, as the elder wrapped his arms around Changbin’s waist, “I’m serious…”

  
  


Minho pulled up after a few moments of silent snuggling, “What should I do for you? Do you want me to…” Minho pressed a hand to Changbin’s ass, giving a firm squeeze, “uh...eat you out? Is that the proper phrase?”

  
  


Changbin knew his face was red. He quickly buried himself into Minho’s chest, overwhelmed with the idea of Minho’s mouth there. 

  
  


“You’re so…”

  
  


“I’m so what?” Minho laughed, pulling Changbin’s chin up, eyes fixating on Changbin’s. 

  
  


“Straight,” Changbin teased, “it’s called...rimming. I mean, you can use that phrase if you want to, but...yeah.” Changbin was so red-faced and heated.

  
  


“Can I do that?” Minho asked calmly, running his fingers down Changbin’s stomach, “I’d really enjoy it.”

  
  


And he let him. As awkward and uncomfortable as the initial startup of the deed was...they were actually doing this. 

  
  


Changbin threw his head back as Minho’s tongue wiggled around him. It wasn’t the first time he’d been rimmed, but it was the first time  _ Minho  _ had rimmed him. Suddenly the world spun in Minho. Minho. Minho. Minho. 

  
  


He couldn’t get enough. He bit his bottom lip hard as tears threatened the corners of his eyes. He was in so much bliss. 

  
  


“Good?” Minho had asked a few times now, mouth separating from Changbin’s hole to press kisses to his inner thigh. 

  
  


Changbin could barely register that Minho had stopped, “Huh?”

  
  


Minho laughed, giving Changbin’s thigh a nibble, “Is it good?”

  
  


“Sure…” Changbin couldn’t focus. He just knew that Minho was laughing wildly into his thigh, vibrations causing him to lay his head back flat against the pillows. 

  
  


“You’re cute…”

  
  


Changbin blinked one registry as Minho crawled over top of him, running his fingers along Changbin’s chest, “You’d be cuter stuffed with my cock.”

  
  


“Minho!” Changbin brought both hands to his face, flustered beyond belief. 

  
  


This wasn’t like him. 

  
  


“Can I?”

  
  


“Do you have…” Changbin peeked to see Minho’s shit eating grin, “...lubricant?”

  
  


“Of course I do!” Minho pulled himself up quickly, retrieving a long bottle that was close to empty. It made sense with Minho. He’d probably fucked tons of women in this very bed. 

  
  


Changbin hissed at the sensation as Minho guided a lubed finger to circle his hole. He was taking his time on purpose, wasn’t he? 

  
  


“When you do it...it’ll probably be really tight.” Changbin wasn’t sure why he said that. 

  
  


Minho ran his lips against Changbin’s collarbone as his finger pressed into the tight muscle, Changbin jolting slightly. 

  
  


“I haven't...it’s been awhile.”

  
  


“You wanna top?”

  
  


Changbin’s face had gotten significantly hotter. 

  
  


“I’m serious.”

  
  


“You...you’re straight?” Changbin bit into his lip hard as Minho studied him. 

  
  


“Do you seriously think I’ve never been pegged before?”

  
  


Changbin’s eyes were wide and his face completely flushed. 

  
  


“I’ve had bigger straps than you,” Minho teased, wiggling his finger with enough force that Changbin was releasing tiny moans. 

  
  


“I don’t believe you…” Changbin shuddered, rubbing his hand up Minho’s arm. 

  
  


“I also know what anal is. I won't hurt you.” He laughed again, watching Changbin so closely as a second finger filled him, “Trust me, okay?”

  
  


Changbin felt silly for doubting Minho. But it wasn’t his fault, he really had no clue just how experienced Minho was or wasn’t. 

  
  


Clearly he knew more than Changbin thought. 

  
  


A  _ lot _ more. Maybe Minho was just amazing at sex, but...he knew just how to touch him, just how to make him squirm and lose his breath. 

  
  


Minho was just  _ that  _ fucking good. 

  
  


“Are you sure about this, Changbin?” 

  
  


Changbin had never felt more exposed. He had his legs parted around Minho, thighs against Minho’s bare hips. 

  
  


It was  _ so  _ surreal. 

  
  


“Changbin?” Minho laughed, raising his chin to look up at him, Minho’s honey hair falling against his eyes. 

  
  


_ Unreal.  _

  
  


“Yeah…” Changbin felt Minho’s plush lips, sighing in bliss as they cushioned against his own briefly before tongue filled his mouth. 

  
  


Was he sure? Yeah. Honestly he really wanted to see what Minho would do—not that he didn’t believe he was completely capable. He was just so  _ excited  _ for him. 

  
  


Again, Minho wasn’t that big. And with all the stretching and lube it didn’t sting at all. Minho was careful and slow, hand secured on Changbin’s hip as he bottomed out. 

  
  


Changbin did feel jolts of pleasure, hands running up Minho’s sides and chest, nails digging softly into the buds at his chest as their kisses slowed. 

  
  


“Let me know if it’s too much, okay?” Minho was really cautious for someone whose dick wasn’t  _ that  _ large. 

  
  


But it was appreciated. Sweet. Minho was sweet. 

  
  


“Okay,” Changbin took a deep breath as Minho started to move, cock pressing against his walls and legs locking around Minho.

  
  


It felt so refreshing. So nice. 

  
  


“When’s the last time you slept with someone before me?” Minho asked, pulling his lips from Changbin’s lips to run against his ear, deepening thrusts as Changbin released a strained gasp. 

  
  


It had been awhile…

  
  


“A long time—“ Changbin rolled his eyes back, body tensing. It felt so good. 

  
  


Minho wasn’t even fucking him  _ that _ hard, the slowness and deepness of each thrust just had Changbin spinning. 

  
  


“You won’t have to wait that long ever again,” Changbin let another strained moan escape his lips as Minho began to move more swiftly, the sound of smacking filling Changbin’s ears, arms shooting around Minho’s neck. 

  
  


It felt so  _ incredibly _ good. Minho was  _ so _ deep and  _ so  _ much faster. Changbin could barely catch his breath as Minho’s lips met his own again, body trembling as Minho fucked him into the bed. 

  
  


He was losing it. Minho was truly something else. He hadn’t expected Minho to have so much  _ power, _ but...god was it amazing. 

  
  


_ Minho  _ was amazing. 

  
  


“More!” Changbin whimpered against Minho’s lips as the elders' breaths grew more heavy against his own. 

  
  


Minho laughed through his gasps and moans, “Can I cum inside of you?” 

  
  


He  _ really _ wanted that. Badly. 

  
  


He nodded, unable to find words as Minho’s hand reached between them to grab his cock. 

  
  


Changbin knew he wouldn’t last long. Not with this amount of pressure and pleasure. He wanted Minho to bury himself so deep that he cried. He didn’t mind this beautiful being using him. He’d let him fill him up. 

  
  


Minho raised himself up, deepening his thrusts as his hand worked Changbin’s cock, thumb pressing against his slit and running precum down his frenulum. 

  
  


Changbin moaned out embarrassingly loud, releasing Minho’s neck to bury an arm under one of the pillows to pull against the side of his face, stomach tense as the heat built there, his body ready to let go completely. 

  
  


“You gonna cum already?” Minho smirked, slowing his thrusts to deepen them, dragging his free hand to wrap around Changbin’s length as the other palmed him. 

  
  


Maybe that’s when he lost it, body jerking at the sensation of Minho’s palm against his sensitive head. 

  
  


Minho was sadistic, teasing him as his body trembled. It had been so long since he’d had good sex. 

  
  


“Changbin, you can be more vocal,” Minho cupped Changbin’s cock with his palm, working his shaft as Changbin’s eyes rolled back again. 

  
  


But all Changbin could manage was a choked moan, body tensing as the coils crashed inside of him, the overwhelmingly sweet sensation of pleasure ringing through his body. 

  
  


He knew he moaned out loud again, gripping the pillow so tightly that he couldn’t see Minho, face buried and body shaky. 

  
  


“You’re so fucking cute,” Minho was milking him, continue to run his hands along Changbin’s cock as he slowed his thrusts even more, cock pulling out slow just to slam back into him. 

  
  


Changbin felt his body jolt as the overwhelming pleasure took over, his hand reaching to grab Minho’s thigh as the other held onto the pillow tightly. 

  
  


Minho’s thrusts got so slow that Changbin could barely breathe as he felt cum run down his ass. He hadn’t even realized Minho had cum, he was  _ that _ dazed from his own orgasm. 

  
  


“God…” Minho rose himself out, leaning down as his hands left Changbin’s cock to pull the pillow down. 

  
  


Changbin could barely see Minho through his blurred vision, body laxing as Minho leaned down to press tiny kisses to his lips and chin. 

  
  


“Good?” Minho asked, resting his lips at the corner of Changbin’s mouth, “hmm?”

  
  


Changbin nodded weakly, gathering his emptied brain to watch Minho with all the adoration he could muster. 

  
  


“For a straight guy, right?”

  
  


“There’s absolutely…” Changbin reached up to clasp Minho’s jaw, releasing breathy sighs as he brought Minho’s lips to his own, “there’s no way you’re straight…”

  
  


“Maybe not.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you saw this fic for a fest pretend you did not I had an anxiety attack and deleted it stupidly so skdjjdd uhhhh
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading my little minbin babies I love them a lot and I do like this filth despite also wanting to burn it.
> 
> Also: I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
